Kadaverficker
Kadaverficker ist eine deutsche Grindcore-Band aus Nordrhein-Westfalen. Die Band wird generell dem Grindcore zugerechnet, wobei sie verschiedene Bereiche des Death Metal, Black Metal, Sludge, Doom Metal, sowie Punkrock kombiniert. Geschichte Die Band Kadaverficker wurde im Jahr 1993 von den Musikern mit den Pseudonymen Goreminister, Splattergeneral und Fäkalpapst gegründet und war bis zum Jahr 1995 unter dem Namen Funeral aktiv. 1993 entstand zudem die erste Demokassette mit dem Titel All Prayers are helpless. 1995 firmierte sich die Band schlussendlich um. Bekannt wurde die Band durch den massiven Einsatz von Samples aus Horror- oder Actionfilmen, die sowohl vor, nach und in den meist sehr kurzen Songs zum Tragen kommen. Weiterhin sorgte man mit dem polarisierenden Bandnamen, sowie durch die eigenwilligen Titel der Alben, Vinylsingles und Demokassetten für Aufsehen in der Musikszene. 1995 folgte die zweite Demokassette mit dem Titel Die Kadaverficker greifen an, doch aufgrund des ausbleibenden Erfolges legten die Musiker bis 2000 eine Ruhepause ein, um sich anderen Musik- und Kunstprojekten im Bereich des Heavy Metal zuzuwenden. 2000 wurde abermals eine Demokassette mit dem Titel Gehirnpenetration aufgenommen und im Jahr 2001 folgte das mittlerweile vierte Demo mit dem Titel Zyklische Katastrophen aus Fleisch. Nach wie vor konnte die Band keinen Erfolg für sich verbuchen, erhielt jedoch einige respektable Rezensionen in verschiedenen Fanzines. Ende 2001 konnte Kadaverficker schlussendlich einen Vertrag mit der deutschen Untergrund-Plattenfirma N:C:U unterschreiben. N:C:U glaubte an den Erfolg der Band und veröffentlichte noch im gleichen Jahr eine Split-CD mit der Grindcore-Band P.O.T. Da man zu dieser Zeit auch international auf die Band aufmerksam wurde, gelang es den Musikern eine 6-Way-Split-CD mit den Bands Tumour, Vomit-Sex, M.D.K., Total Penuria und C.V.I. auf dem brasilianischen Label Duende Maldito Productions zu veröffentlichen. Die Kooperation mit N:C:U hingegen dauerte bis zum Jahre 2006 an. In dieser Zeit wurden weitere Kassetten, CDs und 7“-Vinylsingles veröffentlicht. 2006 entschlossen sich Plattenfirma und Band jedoch dazu, verschiedene Wege zu gehen und die Band legte eine weitere, große Schaffenspause ein. Fünf Jahre später entschieden sich im Jahr 2011 zwei der ursprünglichen Bandmitglieder, andere musikalische Wege zu beschreiten. Recht schnell fand Gründungsmitglied Goreminister neue Musiker und das einstige Trio wurde zu einem Quartett ausgebaut. Im Mai 2011 wurde eine neue Promotion-CD mit dem Titel The Fickerz are back aufgenommen, welche der Band umgehend einen Vertrag mit der deutschen Plattenfirma GodEater Records einbrachte. GodEater Records veröffentlichte 2012 das Album Exploitation Nekronation, welches in diversen Magazinen hervorragende Kritiken erhielt und sich in den ersten Wochen nach der Veröffentlichung erstaunlich gut verkaufen konnte. Außerdem bescherte dieses Album der Band einen Auftritt im Rahmen des Namenhaften Musikfestivals NRW Death Fest. Es handelte sich hierbei um den ersten Live-Auftritt der Band seit 17 Jahren. Besetzungswechsel Im Verlauf der 20-jährigen Bandgeschichte kam es immer wieder zu verschiedenen Besetzungswechseln. Die ursprüngliche Bandkonstellation bestand aus den drei Musikern Goreminister (Drums, Gesang), Fäkalpapst (Gitarre, Gesang) und Splattergeneral (Bass). Letzterer verließ die Band um 2000 und wurde durch Spermanavigator ersetzt. Mit dem Weggang des Bassisten änderte sich auch die Besetzung an den Instrumenten. Goreminister spielte fortan Bass und übernahm die Haupt-Gesangsparts, während sich Spermanavigator für die Drumsparts verantwortlich zeichnete. In dieser Besetzung nahm die Band unterschiedliche MCs, CDs und 7“ Vinylsingles auf und erspielte sich einen festen Status in der Metal-Szene. Nach der Schaffenspause im Jahre 2011 trennten sich Fäkalpapst und Spermanavigator von der Band und wurden durch Corporal Cruel (Drums, Gesang), Grandmoff Ghoul (Gitarre, Gesang) und Admiral Aids (Bass) ersetzt. Goreminister hingegen übernimmt seit 2011 nur noch die Gesangsparts ist aber nach wie vor fest in den Songwritingprozess integriert. Immer wieder werden jedoch verschiedene Gastmusiker hinzugezogen. So steuerte Ron Sanders von der Grindcore-Band Depression regelmäßig Gesangsparts bei. Konzept Die Songs, bzw. Geschichten der Band behandeln hauptsächlich Themen die auch in Horror- und Fantasyfilmen beheimatet sind. Die Musiker hegen eine große Vorliebe für Horrorfilme aus den 50er Jahren, würdigen mit ihren Texten aber auch die Werke italienischer Kultregisseure wie z.B. Lucio Fulci oder George A. Romero. Mit der 2012 erschienenen CD „Exploitation Nekronation“ legte man das erste Konzeptalbum der Bandgeschichte vor. Unterteilt in drei Kapitel behandelt dieses Album den Aufstieg, den Fall und die Wiedergeburt eines imaginären Wesens namens Nekr-O-Naut. Diskografie * 1993: All Prayers are helpless (MC, Selbstveröffentlichung) * 1995: Die Kadaverficker greifen an (MC, Selbstveröffentlichung) * 2000: Gehirnpenetration (MC, Selbstveröffentlichung) * 2001: Zyklische Katastrophen aus Fleisch (MC, Selbstveröffentlichung) * 2001: Split w/P.O.T. (CD, N:C:U, Deutschland) * 2001: Split w/M.D.K./VOMIT-SEX/TOTAL PENURIA/C.V.I/TUMOUR (CD, Duende Maldito Productions, Brasilien) * 2002: Split w/PULMONARY FIBROSIS/TUMOUR/CYBER ANAL '' (CD, N:C:U, Deutschland) * 2002: ''Split w/CASTRADO CADAVER (MC, N:C:U, Deutschland) * 2003: Nekrokore Theater (7“, N:C:U, Deutschland) * 2003: Nekro Rules History Tape (MC, Smell the Stench Rec., Australien) * 2003: Zyklische Katastrophen aus Fleisch (MC, Re-Release, Speedrawk Rec., Malasien) * 2004: Split w/EMBALMING THEATER/JIGSORE/DYSMORFIC (7“, N:C:U, Deutschland) * 2004: 10 Years Necropticum Perversum (MC, Speedrawk Rec., Malasien) * 2004: Split w/AGATHOCLES (7“, N:C:U, Deutschland) * 2004: Split w/UNHOLY GRAVE (7“, N:C:U, Deutschland) * 2004: Der Henker II O.S.T. (Film, ?)* * 2005: Nekro over US (MC, Melophobia Tapes, USA) * 2011: The Fickerz are back (CDr, Selbstveröffentlichung) * 2012: Exploitation Nekronation (Digi CD, GodEater Records, Deutschland) * 2012: Split w/GORGONIZED DORKS (MC, Blistered Mind, USA) * 2013 Split w/ HOLOCAUSTO CANIBAL (7", Godeater Rec./Metalshot/self-released) * 2013 Haunted Houten (CDr, Promo/lim. to 30) * 2013 Split w/ PULMONARY FIBROSIS/TASTE MY SMEGMA/BOWEL EVACUATION (CD) * 2013 Live in Halle (CDr, self-released) * 2014 Split w/SHITFUCKINGSHIT (7", Narcotica/RRR/SZR/Black Scars Rec.) * 2014 Split w/DEPRESSION (7" RRR/Suffer Prod./Grindblock/Anarchotic Rec.) * 2014 Live at Paderborn Bloodfeast (CDr, self-released) * 2014 Split w/CANNIBE (CD, Rotten Fetus Prod., Brazil) * 2014 OBSCENE EXTREME (CD, Compilation) * 2014 Live at NRW Deathfest 2012 (CDr, Rotten Raw Rec., Indonesia) * 2015 Noise from Hell Compilation Vol. 5 (DLC) * 2015 Nekrokore is Love (CD, SZR/Godeater Rec.) * 2015 Nekrotize Wacken 2015 (CDr, Promo lim. to 100) * 2015 Split w/ 7 MINUTES OF NAUSEA (7", Ecocentric Rec./SZR/self-released) * 2015 Stomping Guts Vol. I (CD, Compilation) * 2015 Split w/HOLOCAUSTO CANIBAL/BLACK SKIES BURN/JUDAS CRADLE/GOUT/NAGASAKI BIRTH DEFECT/BASEMENT TORTURE KILLINGS/SHIT FUCKING SHIT (CD, var. labels) * 2016 Split w/ C.U.M. (7", Morbid Generation Rec.) * 2016 Split w/ PSYCHO (7", Morbid Generation Rec.) * 2016 Split w/ AGATHOCLES/DEPRESSION Live (7" self-released) * 2016 Split w/ SEMEN (7", var. labels) * 2016 Kadaverficker-The Movie (DVD, SZR, BLE) * 2016 Nekrokore Supremacy EP (7", Noisy Grind Rec.) * 2016 Split w/ GRUESOME STUFF RELISH (7", Morbid Generation Rec.) * 2016 Split w/ PRISONER 639 (7", var. labels) * 2017 Split w/MIXOMATOSIS/MUTILATED JUDGE/EL MUERMO (7", var. labels) * 2017 Split w/ HAGGUS (5", FYL Rec.) * 2017 Split w/ MESRINE (7", var. Labels) * 2017 Split w/ ANAL FISTFUCKERS (7", var. Labels) Weblinks * Kadaverficker bei Metal-Archives und Spirit of Metal * Diskografie auf Discogs.com * Band-Review auf RockHard.de bei Facebook| url = https://www.facebook.com/pg/Kadaverficker}} Kategorie:Bandgründung 1993 Kategorie:Deutsche Grindcore-Band Kategorie:Deutsche Death-Metal-Band